Nuclear Magnetic Resonance and Mass Spectroscopy are complementary instrumental methods for structural determination of organic and bio- organic chemical compounds. The determination of the structure of several indole alkaloids from the seeds of Picralima nitida has been completed. A new indole alkaloid, picratidine, was found. Control studies for a project to examine antibody binding by deuterium NMR are in progress.